earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige Imperium
General information After Syn decided to disband the PWW, Sweden, an autonomous region of the former PWW decided to rename itself to the Prestige Imperium, also known as the PI, and decided to try and absorb all of the former PWW towns to keep the PWW community together. The Prestige Imperium is considered a rump state because as the PWW fell and for a while there was no dominating nation in it's place, for PWW towns it seemed much more attractive of an option to distance themselves from the PWW and either start their own nations or join regional ones, and many even called the PI not legitimate or in other words a "false" PWW. The PI and former PWW are both very controversial subjects, so below we have the praises as well as criticisms of the nation. If you do not agree with something you see below, do not change it or edit it out, please only append to the lists below History Birth (Late July 2017) When Syn decided to disband PWW in late July of 2017 due to constant war, the towns of the former PWW were offered a new nation by Framotosh, leader of the nation Swedish-PWW. Most of the former PWW towns quickly joined Framo's nation, which was renamed Prestige_Imperium or PI. While not as large as PWW, it was able to reclaim most of the core towns of PWW, such as America and Juahana. The month of August was turbulent for the nation. Many detractors, some of them former PWW, came and declared PI illegitimate. Internally, many citizens did not know what to think, but most were committed to rebuilding the community they had had in PWW. By mid-August, the nation was beginning to internally stabilize and prove its detractors wrong. Democracy and the First Elections (August 2017) One of the major criticisms of the early PI was its oligarchic government. Many of those who were in power in PWW retained that power in PI. But with the changing of the nation came a change in government, and America was a leader in this charge. By the end of August, a Constitution and a bill of rights, specifying a government built from its towns, had been written and the first elections scheduled for September 1. While Framotosh would remain PI's leader (the monarch), an equally powerful council composed of 7 members would be elected every 2 months from September 1. Johnsonk2 and ProvingUnique were elected to the first council, while newer members such as Luke883, ParadoxIgnition, and Shootcity were also elected. Doctorwhoknows, member of the first (unelected) council and influential in forming the constitution, stepped down to focus on IRL stuff. The Olive Branch (Early September 2017) September proved to be the month of the first trials of the truly unified PI. Carlym and NATO rose to global prominence due to their attacks on PI and Canada, respectively. Similarly, Egypt, which backed NATO in the Canadian attacks, appeared on the horizon. Otherwise, the time was relatively peaceful, and PI focused on building economic and physical infrastructure. The Bank of Troy was conceived at this time , and the global highway was also completed. By this time, most of PI's detractors had drawn back and lessened their hostility Beginning of the Tempest (Second Half of September 2017) In the second half of September, storms began brewing on the horizon. While Carlym had since been tamed by Canada, Egypt and NATO stayed on the radar, along with the new addition Frank_Underwood. PI began going towards a war footing, only worsened when Fix announced the third war day on September 23. During that week, war plans for a truly global war were drawn up and most citizens geared up. Several small nations joined PI to join the fight, while the towns of Snowhead and Alexandria, both former PWW towns, rejoined PI or supported the PI war effort. By September 30, PI was ready to go The Storm Reaches Shore (September 30-Oct 1) On war day, PI marched out in numbers, with an approximate force of 20 players. NATO, UnitedStates, and several other nations fell swiftly. However, the nation of Russia, led by Lucled, was neck and neck with PI. Thus, a fateful decision to attack Canada was made as a knee-jerk reaction, shattering the good relations between the two superpowers. On October first, California, capital of the nation UnitedStates, finally fell. The fall destabilized all of North America, and Alaska, Canada, and PI all attempted to raid the former town. With relations already sour, the multi-national raid did not help rebuild trust. The Storm Passes (2 Oct-Nov) PI was now faced with a choice: continue on as a lone wolf or begin rebuilding relations with Canada and the startled Jing? PI chose the latter course, and to this day (17 Oct) relations are being mended. The great city of Kabi, formerly of Jing, seceded and joined PI after a short time in Canada. Decline and Fall (Nov) In November, PI began a rapid decline from over 200 people, down to 81. With this decline, their global power began to spiral down the drain, with key towns such as America (Town), Yorktown, Hungary (Copenhagen), Denmark and many other towns leaving the Global Dictatorship for regional nations or to found their own. During this time, we cannot be sure, as outsiders to the Prestige Nation, but based on logical guesses, and what PI refugees have told people, the dictatorship and oppressive behaviors are likely to have gotten far worse. We will only know for sure when PI finally falls. Canada and Spain have only now taken the place of PI as the superpower of the world, despite Canada being larger in population for some time. On 30 November, Flofjord left PI to join the New World Order, centered in Georgia. This marks the end of PI. Prestige Imperium Holdouts While Flofjord's abandonment of Prestige Imperium in November 2017 is often credited to be the end of the nation, a nearly a dozen small towns remained. None of them were very big, nor had the intent of trying to restore PI. Over time, these towns slowly abandoned the nation as well. By January 2018, six town remained in the nation. By March 2018, only two remained. In February 2018, GymSock17, the owner of Timor, inherited the nation. He was well aware of the morally grey past PI had with it. His only reason to keep the nation was because he used the nation's existence as a tool for isolationism and to drive away more aggressive groups from trying to annex Timor. "Most people have forgotten that PI is still a political entity on the server. Since people don't want to seem to touch the nation with a ten-foot pole, people will leave our town alone...." -GymSock17, talking to fellow Timorian HawtDawg__. - 7/2/2018 (D/M/Y) Gym's method of isolationism worked for a while, with no nations contacting him for weeks and barely any outsiders showing up on the island. However, nations such as Spain and Japan began to set their sights on the island. In late February and early March 2018, Gym became concerned that the nation was now gaining him the attention that he wanted to avoid. "Requests from the Spanish to enter their nation have been increasing, and the Japanese have been placing banners and colonies around the island like they own the place. I'm beginning to fear we may have to join one of them simply to get the other to leave us alone." -GymSock17, talking to fellow Timorians HawtDawg__ and RubTheBear. - 3/10/18 On 17 March 2018, GymSock17 logged in with the intent to disband Prestige Imperium before he logged off, and discuss the future of the town with his fellow Timorians the next day. However, while he was excavating in the Timor Mine, he received a message from a player, named Brendan1903, who requested that he disband the nation in exchange for 64 gold. Seeing this as an excellent opportunity to end the nation with a bonus, GymSock17 officially ended the Realm of Prestige Imperium. Praises/Pro-PI Sentiment Infrastructure Building PI is responsible for the development of the Global Highway, a continuous road from Tierra del Fuego in South America to England in the west. Development of Members A founding ideal of PI is the development of its members. Accordingly, any PI citizen can run for the council (7 seats open every 2 months), and expert builders such as ParadoxIgnition work on a national, rather than a town, level. Criticisms/Anti-PI Sentiment A burden to regional nations The PI as well as the PWW before it both were known for making it harder for regional nations to expand and was seen as an unmovable roadblock for regional nations, and many rejoiced at the PWW's dissolution, just to see Sweden fill in the gap mere days later. Along with many new towns seemed in awe of PI because of their size and amenities, without even thinking that a regional nation could offer that too. And with most mods being in PI (Although some are in Jing), this seems to suggest a PI-Mod conspiracy against other nations. Fascism and silencing of opposition Even more than the PWW, the PI is known for being unnecessarily repressive and in the opinion of many they try to sugarcoat extremely unjust systems of governing and attempt to forcefully silence any opposition Category:Nations Category:Past Nations